


Untitled Blindfold Porn

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title tells it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Blindfold Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bonbon of commentfic, with hopes to please. Originally written for Jim_and_Bones on Livejournal.

  
Title: Untitled Blindfold Porn  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Summary: Title tells it.  
Content Advisory: A blindfold, gratuitous finger-licking.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/profile)[**withthepilot**](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/), because, and [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) for the challenge for which I wrote this.  
 _Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Author's Note: Just a bonbon of commentfic for a Friday, with hopes to please.

  
"... god _dammit_ I can't _see_ ," Leonard concludes as Jim slides a finger under the knot behind his head, testing its snugness.

Jim's laugh brushes his cheek, warm air followed by warmer lips as Jim murmurs, "Yeah, that's kind of the point," and plants a hand over his sternum to push him flat. "Now relax already. Give your eye muscles a break from all that rolling."

Leonard rolls them again just because, but his huff dissolves into a hitching shudder as Jim's lips brush softly over his heart, as Jim settles half-clothed beside him. "Seriously, stop thinking."

"How-- _oh_ ," as Jim wraps long slicked fingers around Leonard's dick, which was already happier with this idea than his more sensible faculties and now leaps to full hardness under the welcome pressure. "God fucking dammit," he stammers, his own fingers clenching in the bedsheet, "I -- I can't --"

"Yes, you can," Jim breathes in his ear, tightly eeled up against his side, already stroking a steady pace enlivened by these little half-twists just below the head. "You really can. Don't think about anything except right now, right here, just this."

Leonard wants to snap that he can't just turn his brain off, handjob or no, but Jim's hand does feel so good, warmly slick and rippling just right, and Jim feels so good all down his side, bare toes against his instep, the weave of Jim's uniform imprinting his dampening skin. Leonard opens his mouth to say something, anything, but it just hangs open on a little gasp as Jim speeds his hand, tucking the other under Leonard's thigh.

"Mmm, yeah, that's it," Jim murmurs, dragging his soft chapped mouth along Leonard's jaw, his voice silky-rough, and Leonard presses his palm behind Jim's heart, feeling its steady beat, his spine arching already so his head tips back and his hips rock up into Jim's hand. Into both hands -- Jim strokes two fingers behind his balls, a diffuse jolt of pleasure as Jim lightly cups them with his palm, then a stronger one as he pushes harder in time with his strokes. Leonard hopefully pulls his thigh up a little, but Jim just chuckles, "Greedy, greedy Bones," in his ear and nips its curve, making him hiss. "You want something, huh?"

Leonard grits his teeth and growls, tightens his hand into a fist and thumps Jim's shoulder, and jerks so violently under Jim's retaliatory squeeze he accidentally thumps him again. Jim just laughs and strokes him harder and shoves his tongue into Leonard's mouth, and Leonard's gasp of surprise chokes down into a damn ridiculous gurgle but he still kisses Jim back.

He wishes he could see Jim's face, eyebrows sharpened in concentration, eyes alight and shining, that sweet eager smile his usual smirk would be softened into, but it's as if Jim's mobile mouth ripples on his all the more intensely. He wishes he could watch Jim's hand moving on him, the play of tendons down the back as he rotates his wrist, those long fingers encircling his dick, but he can feel them separately and together, every square millimeter of finely calloused living skin, their reactive intelligence as he twitches in their grasp, groaning into Jim, and Jim chuckles back and keeps on giving it to him.

Leonard can smell the tang of his own sweat, the differently salty sweetnesses of precome and lube, and Jim's warmth radiating through it all, clean hair and skin and that particular indefinable savor that's just always Jim. "Jim," Leonard gasps against those parted lips, his voice breaking into a cry as his orgasm rears up, shockingly unexpected and intense. He's uncontrollably loud, shout after shout tearing themselves out of him with each throb, but Jim just drinks down his noise, kissing him until he goes limp and wrung out, until he slumps against the mattress and his hands fall open.

Jim pulls back just far enough to kiss Leonard beside his gasping mouth, to pull his sticky redolent hand up right over Leonard's nose and clean it off with long wet licks and slurps and lascivious moans that make Leonard envision Jim's pink lips and tongue smeared with his come, Jim's wickedly sparkling eyes. He twitches deep inside, his groan too heartfelt to even curse, and Jim laughs and shares his own taste with him in a lush salty kiss.

Shadows are seeping into Leonard's brain, the sleep he couldn't find a quarter hour ago coming for him now, and Jim eases off again, kissing the bridge of his nose this time. "Fuck me blind, Jim," Leonard murmurs, chuckling drowsily as Jim laughs against his cheek. "I... whoa. You and your crazy ideas."

"You're welcome, Bones," Jim says smugly, and kisses beside his eye as he pulls the blindfold off. Leonard harrumphs, but it's a pretty weak effort, he can feel his brain shutting down. He leaves his eyes closed, and Jim kisses each eyelid too. "I can't stay long," he warns, but lays his head down.

"After Beta, then," Leonard mumbles, hazily sinking into Jim's solid warmth, into afterglow and rest. "Back here?"

"You got it," Jim whispers as Leonard dozes off. "Nowhere I'd rather be."


End file.
